bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Rithvik Dhanjani
Rithvik Dhanjani is an Indian television actor. He played Arjun Digvijay Kirloskar in Pavitra Rishta. Dhanjani has hosted and participated in many reality shows like Nach Baliye, Dare 2 Dance, India's Best Dramebaaz and V Distraction. He won the dance reality show Nach Baliye 6 with his partner Asha Negi. In 2012, Dhanjani participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5. In 2015, he won the stunt based reality show, I Can Do That. He gained popularity as the host of the show, Yeh Hai Aashiqui. He has worked in two short films Jo Hum Chahein and Aftermath Mumbai. Rithvik also featured in 2018 Hindi erotic drama XXX (web series), for the video on demand platform ALTBalaji. Life, family and career Rithvik was born in Madhya Pradesh. His family, who's Sindhi, moved to Dubai soon after he was born. He has a sister named Heena. He did his schooling in Dubai and graduation from City of London College. In his college days, he was into acting, modeling and hosting shows. Later, he also got involved in theater for as long as two and a half year. After doing theatre and events in Dubai, he decided to shift to Mumbai to become an actor. He then did an acting course from the Kishore Namit Kapoor Institute before entering the television industry. Currently he stays at Lokhandwala, Andheri. Debut show and breakthrough role (2009–present) Dhanjani began his acting career with a cameo in Bandini, where he played Parth, a negative character. However, his big break came in Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani where he played the antagonist, Jay Khurana, who was a werewolf and in love with the female protagonist. The show ended on 15 December 2011. He later played the role of the parallel lead Arjun Digvijay Kirloskar in the Balaji Telefilms show Pavitra Rishta opposite Asha Negi. In June 2012 Rithvik entered Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5 as wild card entry and came in third place. In 2013, he hosted India's Best Dramebaaz with Ragini Khanna. He was seen in the Teen ka Tadka episode of Jhalak Dikhla Jaa 6. In 2013, he started hosting the show, Yeh Hai Aashiqui which gained him popularity. In 2013, he participated in Nach Baliye 6 with his partner Asha Negi. In 2014, he appeared in the horror show, MTV Fanaah as Vidhyut. In the same year, he participated in the dance reality show Dare 2 Dance. In 2015, he hosted V Distraction and Nach Baliye 7 opposite Karan Patel. In 2015, he also contested in the stunt based reality show I Can Do That and became the winner of the show. He has also hosted India's Best Dramebaaz season 2. in 2015 to 2016 and the Indian reality dance show Super Dancers. Personal life In 2011, he met Asha Negi from the sets of Pavitra Rishta and later the began dating each other. Negi and Dhanjani have been both in a relationship ever since. Filmography Web Series Television Awards *2013 - Indian Telly Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role for Pavitra Rishta *2015 - Lions Gold Awards for Best Anchor (Male) for Nach Baliye 7 References External links * Category:Living people Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Indian male television actors Category:Male actors from Madhya Pradesh Category:Indian television presenters Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Nach Baliye winners Category:1988 births Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Sindhi people Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants